


I Try to be Discreet But Then Screwed up Again

by Transition44



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Near Future, Not Phantom Planet Compliant, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transition44/pseuds/Transition44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing that could have made his hero story more cliche, would be to have his first love die in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Try to be Discreet But Then Screwed up Again

**Author's Note:**

> So this is strongly, strongly based on a death from another TV show, however I don't want to name it because that's a spoiler. But if you watch the other show you'll know once you start reading. Anyway, I've had this idea forever so I thought I may as well write it. It's pretty crappy but whatever. Also, no phantom planet.

Sam poked a slice of tomato with her fork while some girl from her English class went on and on about her college applications. What was the girl's name? Ariana? Ariel? She couldn't remember, but since some ghost had kidnapped Tucker, and Danny was off saving Tucker, she was stuck eating lunch here.

Only 98 days until graduation, not that anyone's counting.

The girl's voice suddenly faltered and she let out a gasp while others shrieked in terror. Sam looked up from her lunch to see a ghost portal appear in the sky, and some odd demonic looking ghosts fly out. They wore some armor that was unlike anything Sam had ever seen, and they wielded some giant swords that glowed bright green.

"Where is the ghost child?" One asked while the entire cafeteria trembled in fear.

Well, entire cafeteria minus Sam.

And that was a good question, where was her ex-boyfriend?

The ghost's seemed displeased with the silence they were met with and immediately began zapping at people's tables, exploding them. The students were barely able to make it out of the way of the explosions.

Sam waited a moment, wishing Danny would fly out of nowhere shouting some ridiculous pun, but it never happened.

"Guess it's up to me." She mumbled to herself, reaching into her backpack and pulling out her ghost ray. She aimed it at one, and fired.

And it went straight through him.

Now she was going to get in trouble for bringing a ghost ray to school for nothing.

She quickly searched around in her backpack for something else she could use, before pulling out her handheld crossbow, and her bows laced with a serum that could destroy ectoplasm.

She just barely dodged an explosion before aiming, and firing.

The ghost looked in shock as the arrow actually hit, and beams of light emerged from it before it finally dissipated.

Sam smiled to herself before feeling an odd pressure in her chest.

She turned to look forward and noticed one of the ghost warriors holding out a sword, a sword that had plummeted into her chest.

She gaped in shock as the ghost pulled it back out of her chest and dissipated into thin air like the others.

She was in too much shock to hear the gasps and cries of horror from her classmates, to hear a few people yell "call 911", the frantic calls to police.

She felt like she was floating; yet the ground was coming up to meet her.

"Sam?!" An absolutely horrified voice yelled, that one she heard.

Danny flew down and caught her right before she hit the floor.

"Sam, Sammy oh my god." He quickly applied pressure to the wound, staring at her in shock.

"Did you find him? Is he okay? Is Tucker safe?" She breathed out, and he nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. He's fine. Don't worry."

She smiled so faintly, her eyes meeting his.

"Don't worry Sam, an ambulance is coming, okay? Just try not to pass out from the pain, okay?" His voice was so frantic, but she could tell he was trying to be calm.

"It doesn't hurt." She replied, her voice actually calm.

It took a moment for this to settle in, for him to realize her implication.

"No, no. Please don't-" He begged, clutching onto her body.

"It's okay."

"Sam-"

"It's okay," she gave him one of her most genuine smiles, the shy, simple ones she reserved only for him, "It's okay. It's perfect. I'm in the arms of my first love. The first person I've ever loved. The person I'll always love."

He chocked out a sob in hysterics and she brought up a hand to slowly stroke away a tear.

"I-I love you. Danny. Danny Fenton."

Paulina bit down a cry as she watched them, poor Manson was dying and she thought she was in Fenton's arms, she must have been in too much shock to realize it wasn't him. She made a mental note to tell Fenton what she told Phantom.

"Sam don't. Don't, please."

Her calm demeanor was suddenly replaced with panic, "you have to tell my parents. You have to tell them. Everything. About you- abo-tell-you-" And suddenly she couldn't breathe. She gasped out her last breath and her eyes slowly closed, her hand falling to the ground.

"No!" Danny gasped out crying, clutching her body closer.

The EMT's arrived, but it was too late. He kept telling them it was too late, not wanting them to take her away. But they pried her body from his arms.

The tearful crowd watched as he slowly got up form his knees and stood, head drooped, demeanor low.

They watched as two rings formed around his body and he transformed from the ghost hero into their classmate.


End file.
